


The Companion

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Companions, Drabble, Dress Up, F/F, Kinks, Roleplay, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 (kinks) prompt: <b>roleplay</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Companion

The room quieted, except for Kaylee's small gasp, as the Companion entered the room. She was resplendent in a sari of maroon and gold brocade, her hair artfully coiffed, makeup subtle but perfect. As Companions so often did, she glided across the room with a grace and sensuality that left onlookers gaping in her wake.

She tilted her head and shot a coy look in Kaylee's direction before coming to a stop before Inara. Gently, she trailed her fingers down the Inara's arm before leaning in for a soft kiss. “Ready, darling?”

“River, what are you doing in my clothes?”


End file.
